


Kisses in the Dark

by earthsgayestdefender



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, hank and tony being adorable together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthsgayestdefender/pseuds/earthsgayestdefender
Summary: Tony and Hank have a moment alone in the lab.





	Kisses in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> this work is inspired by tumblr user yazzdonut's adorable art of hanktony here: http://yazzdonut.tumblr.com/post/29107517405
> 
> feedback, especially constructive criticism, is very much appreciated!! i mean seriously, am i even writing Hank right jhbdskfj regardless, i hope you enjoy the fic <3

Nervousness flickers in Hank’s eyes as he smiles. It’s small and a teensy bit lopsided, barely reminiscent to Hank’s wide, manic grins after a grueling battle to save the world or a mindblowing breakthrough in the lab.   
  
It’s different.  
  
It’s not a bad different, Tony supposes. Both smiles are still  _undeniably_ Hank. Oddly enough, the sight of both smiles never fail to give Tony butterflies in his stomach.

It’s curious.  
  
As curious as the way Tony’s heart unexpectedly leaps as Hank puts a hand on his shoulder.   
  
Illuminated only by the dim light of his arc reactor, Hank looks nervous. His blue eyes alternate between looking into Tony’s own and quickly darting away. _Cute._  
  
“Tony,” he says so softly that Tony has to lean in to hear it.  
  
Tony clears his throat before responding, “Yeah?”  
  
Hank leans in ever closer, licking his lips. “You should go to bed.”  
  
“You know what,” Tony says, deftly wrapping his arms around Hank’s waist. Hank lets out a small gasp of surprise as he’s pulled flushed against Tony’s chest. “I’d rather much stay where I am, thank you very much.”  
  
“Smooth, Stark. Very smooth.” Hank rolls his eyes but can’t quite hide his smile. 

Tony grins, pressing their foreheads together. “I try.”  
  
Hank laughs quietly, mouth finally curving in that heart-stopping, unrestrained grin of his. “Is this the part where you seduce me into your bed?”  
  
Despite everything Hank’s tone is still adorably  _shy._  Tony feels his chest tighten with affection.  
  
“Only if you want me to.” He nuzzles his nose against Hank’s.   
  
Chortling, Hank pulls back. He looks far more relaxed now. He’s grinning, and there’s even a dusting of pink on his cheeks that cements his position as the cutest person in the world in Tony’s opinion.  
  
“What?” Hank asks after a moment. His eyebrows are drawn together in the way they do whenever Hank’s puzzed about something.  
  
“My poor heart can’t handle it.” Tony sighs as though it pained him. “You’re just too fucking adorable.”  
  
“You’re overly dramatic.” Hank’s blush deepens, much to Tony’s delight.  
  
“And you wouldn’t have me any other way.”  
  
Hank hums in thought. “I could think of a few ways I’d rather have you…”  
  
Tony’s eyebrow shoot up in surprise. “Why, Hank Pym! How forward of you.”  
  
Hank tries to levels him with a deadpan stare. It’s way too cute and too fond to be truly efftice. “I meant to say that I’d rather you have shut up, thank you very much.”   
  
And because Tony is Tony, he says, “Why don’t you make me?” His gaze deliberately drops to Hank’s mouth for good measure.  
  
Hank sighs under the pretense of being longsuffering, but the smile on his face gives him away. “This is your roundabout way of getting me to kiss you, isn’t it?”  
  
“It’s working isn’t i–”  
  
Tony thinks that getting cut off by a kiss is quite rude, not to mention unbelievably unfair because Hank’s lips are soft and warm – and just nice, really.  
  
His kiss is a comfort, a lifeline that Tony clings to in the darkness of the room. It’s sweet and lingering, and Tony’s fingers curl into Hank’s back as if he doesn’t want to let go.  
  
It’s strange.  
  
Strange how he feels comfortable with Hank, how he feels like he could keep kissing him despite already feeling little lightheaded from a lack of air. Strange how his heart floods with affection with almost everything Hank does or says.  
  
Strange how much Hank is endeared to him, how much he means to him.


End file.
